What's wrong with Jade?
by LibbyKittyCat
Summary: Jade asks Cat to get her some coffee. What could possibly go wrong!
1. How many sugars?

**Authors note- hi everyone! I thought this would be for the LOL's and to have Jade as a really hyper person!**

**I wrote this all by myself with absolutely no help from anyone what so ever!**

**I hope you like!**

_**Cat's POV**_

Hahaha! I'm so hyper!

"Hi, jade what's wrong?" I ask Jade.

"I didn't get my coffee this morning so I'm not myself today!" Jade replies grumpily.

"Why don't I get you some coffee to cheer you up?" I ask her politely.

"Ok, but remember only 2 sugars!" Jade says to me very seriously.

"Kay Kay!" I say happily.

Oh no how many sugars did jade say she wanted again!?

I think she said 6 so I will get her 6 sugars.

"Here you go jade!" I say to her passing the coffee over.

"Hahahahaha!" jade says unusually.

"What's so funny?!" I say curiously.

"I feel so hyper!" jade says laughing.

_**Jade's POV**_

I wonder what's taking Cat so long to get some damn coffee!

"Oh there you are!" I say with my horrible tone of voice.

Oh no I think Cat put too much sugar in my coffee! I feel so tingly, like Cat tingly!

"Hahaha!" I say screaming my head off

_**Tori's POV**_

OMG! I just saw Jade acting and laughing like Cat!

I have to tell the others!

"Hey guys!" I say to Beck, Robbie and Andre.

"Hey!" they all say at the same time.

"Guess what I just saw!" I ask them.

"What?" Andre says.

"I just saw Jade laughing and acting exactly like Cat!" I say laughing.

"Oh my chizz!" Andre says surprised but laughing at the same time.

"I don't believe it! It's Cat 2 herself!" I say pointing at Jade.

Then Jade starts jumping around like a crazy person.

I really don't know what to do with her honestly!

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what's wrong with Jade. And hopefully I will write a second very soon!**_

_**Bye guys!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. A jealous Tori

**Author's note- Hi guys. In the last chapter of what's wrong with Jade, Cat accidently puts too much sugar in Jade's coffee and then Jade started to jump around like a crazy person and all her friends saw her in this way. I left it on a cliff hanger, so I hope you read the first chapter and enjoyed it because here come a second one.**

* * *

_**Beck's POV**_

Oh my god, Is that seriously my girlfriend?! because she certainly isn't acting like her.

"Hey Tori, do you think Jade's acting different today!?" I ask Tori approaching her.

"I know she's definitely acting weird not just different! LOL!" Tori replies laughing.

"I'm being serious Tori, you know I worry about her." I say to her with a very serious face on.

* * *

_**Andre's POV**_

"Hey everybody!" I say in a rather cheerful mood.

"Hey Andre!" Everyone replies in an equally cheerful.

I hear a voice that sounds like Cat until I turn around to find it was Jade's voice I had heard.

Holy chiz!

Oh no, I thought to myself, Jade's gone mad. Good luck Beck trying to deal with that for the whole day or maybe forever!

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

Beck shouldn't worry about Jade so much; he worries about her like she's his lost dog.

He should be worrying about me!

I have much more problems than Jade, I'm so much more important than her!

I could be a better girlfriend to Beck than Jade ever was.

"I don't know why you are so worried about Jade, she can take care of herself and if she wants to act like a hyper twat then boo freakin' hoo" I say to Beck.

"She is not a hyper twat, don't you dare talk like that about Jade, and you know nothing about her!" he shouts angrily at me before storming off into the building.

"That wasn't cool Tori" Andre says to me sounding disappointed before walking after Beck.

"Yeah Tori, not cool!" Cat shouts before hopping off to Jade.

I don't need them freaks, I can find much cooler, popular friends.

I look over to where Jade and Cat are, Jade is smiling and laughing while dancing crazily with Cat who is laughing like crazy as well.

Idiots.

* * *

_**Ok that is it for now because I honestly could not think of anything else to write, sorry.**_

_**Well apart from the shortness of the chapter, I hope you liked it.**_

_**I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Also I would like to thank **__**Steviescissorluv**__** for helping me write part of this chapter.**_


End file.
